Scheming
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: Sequel to "Those wonderful words". What happens to our favorite, forbidden couple?


_This is the sequel to my story "Those wonderful words". I recommend to read that one first._

"You shouldn't go", said Ginny, peering over Hermione's shoulder and obviously also reading the note. Hermione innocently folded the piece of parchment. "Go where?", the brown-haired girl asked.

"Back into" - Ginny whispered the name - "Malfoy's bed".

"How - ?", Hermione was speechless.

"I have eyes", the red-head replied, sounding impatient. "How Ron and Harry are able to oversee it is beyond me". She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but still, you just can't be content with the present situation", Ginny smirked. "But by the way he looks at you I'm certain that he doesn't believe any of his 'physical relationship' crap himself".

Hermione seemed to have finally found her voice again, just as Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin-juice. "How do you know all of this?", she asked incredulous.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The portrait in the Head's Tower isn't called Theoder the talkative because he can keep secrets all that well".

A long time, nobody said anything, Ginny finishing the food on her plate and Hermione staring unfocused at the stone wall.

"He would have let Crabbe hex me", Hermione murmured so quietly that Ginny had to lean closer to hear her over the buzz in the Great Hall. "He wouldn't have done anything but let him hex me into little pieces – if Crabbe actually had enough of a brain to do that".

Ginny nodded slowly, taking another sip of her juice. "Probably".

Hermione felt sick. "I can't do this anymore", she sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Well", Ginny began thoughtfully, "you don't have to".

"Don't, Gin", Hermione said immediately. "I can't break up with him either. I love him. Unfortunately", she added darkly.

"You don't have to", Ginny repeated, a smirk growing on her face. "Believe me, Mione, he may be Draco Malfoy, but he's still a boy. So what worked best for me and Harry?".

Hermione stared at her blankly. She hadn't known that Ginny had been planning all that.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Avoiding him and making him jealous", Ginny explained impatiently.

"How can I make him jealous, if he doesn't even care about me?", Hermione asked, sounding so very lost that Ginny stood up, took Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall. They didn't notice that a pair of dark grey eyes followed them.

"Ginny", Hermione cried, "just where are you taking me?". Ginny let go of her arm.

"It's been such a long time, since you actually slept in the Gryffindor Tower", she said, ignoring the question. "Stay with me tonight".

Hermione thought about it. What did she have to lose? Sure, he'd be angry, but she didn't want to do this anymore anyway, so … It would do his ego some good, to get dumped by a girl. Definitely a once-in-a-lifetime experience for him.

"Alright", said Hermione determindly and smiling, she followed Ginny to the Fat Lady.

The common room was cramped and the two girls made their way to Ginny's dorm immediately. Nobody was inside and Hermione was glad for that. Talking to someone about it felt better than expected. They flopped down on Ginny's bed.

The redhead rubbed his hands together eagerly. "What classes do you have with Malfoy?", she asked.

"Umm, Potions and Charms", Hermione answered hesitantly. Why did Ginny want to know that?".

"Dean is in those too, right?".

"Well, yes".

Ginny clapped her hands together. "That's just perfect!", she cried.

"Yay", said Hermione, faking enthusiasm. "How's that perfect?".

"You'll sit next to Dean from now on. You'll eat together and you'll spend most of your time with him", instructed Ginny, who had stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Ginny, Dean will never agree to this?", the brunette said doubtfully.

Ginny stopped pacing. "Dean has fancied you for almost a year now. As long as you don't tell him that you do this to make another guy jealous, he'll do anything for you", said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Seriously Hermione, how can you not notice that?". She continued pacing.

Hermione surrendered. She still had nothing to lose. "Anything else I have to do?".

Ginny turned around sharply and fixed her gaze on Hermione. "The most important rule is : Avoid Draco Malfoy. Don't speak to him more than necessary for your Head duties, don't look at him and don't touch him. He has to believe that you are totally into Dean now".

Draco Malfoy was livid. How could she? How _dare_ she? Make him wait? Make Draco Malfoy wait?

"Stupid Mudblood", he spat. But he noticed himself, that the insult lacked venom.

He had seen that she had gotten the note and that she had read it. But then the Weaselette had pulled her out of the Great Hall and out of his sight. Where the hell was she?

She had never stayed away. Sure, they had argument – quite a lot actually – but the always made up afterwards.

He combed with his hand through his hair. He didn't dare to think, that she might never come back.

_Well, thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I'm planning on doing one more chapter, if you'd like that. Feel free to share your opinion by using that little, lovely button._


End file.
